An online application, such as a website, may enable people to access the Internet in locations where Internet access via a data plan may be unaffordable. The online application may act like a portal that allows third-party content and service providers to provide content and services to people who otherwise would not be able to access their websites. Any content provided through the online application, including third-party website content, are provided under the domain of the online application.
A mobile computing device—such as a smartphone, tablet computer, or laptop computer—may include functionality for determining its location, direction, or orientation, such as a GPS receiver, compass, gyroscope, or accelerometer. Such a device may also include functionality for wireless communication, such as BLUETOOTH communication, near-field communication (NFC), or infrared (IR) communication or communication with a wireless local area networks (WLANs) or cellular-telephone network. Such a device may also include one or more cameras, scanners, touchscreens, microphones, or speakers. Mobile computing devices may also execute software applications, such as games, web browsers, or social-networking applications. With social-networking applications, users may connect, communicate, and share information with other users in their social networks.